How to Contribute to the Wiki
So you want to help? First of all, thanks for that. I appreciate that you want to help compile information on this whopping list of mods. I'm sure there will always be a lot of work to do, from getting the wiki started to changing updates, to fixing small errors people make. You may edit a page to fix things as you see fit, such as grammar, crafting recipes, and incorrect data. Also, if you see something bold and in brackets, go ahead and see if you can resolve the problem. Also, if you are unsure about a fact that you are adding to the wiki, add it, but throw up a {CONFIRM}, or test it yourself, so we can be sure of the validity of your statement. The System I strive to make this wiki as organized and up-to-date as possible, so you aren't left scratching your head when there's something that's less than helpful. Each mod in the modpack must have a main page in the Mods Catagory, and have a "General", "Items", "Blocks", and "Concepts" subsection, as applicable.The General section must provide the author's name, the current version, and a link to a website or forum post for the mod. An Item is defined as anything that cannot be placed or does not take up the majority of the block when placed. A Block is anything that takes up all or most of the block when placed. A Concept is anything that isn't a physical thing in the mod, but is still a present force, such as electricity or programming. Each Item and Block must have their own page with a "General", "Crafting", "Uses In Crafting", "Ideas For Use", and "Use With Other Mods" subsections, as applicable. The General section must provide a link back to the main page of the original mod and also links to any possible objects that could be confused for the object. (e.g. Blank Floppies and Floppy Discs) The Crafting Template For showing a crafting recipe, use the following template. Where A is the first column, B the second, C the third, 1 the first row, 2 the second, and 3 the third. Output is the resulting item, and OA is the number of outputs received. As an example, I will use the recipe for Phased Transport Pipes Will Produce Non-Vanilla Crafting GUIs exist in the format of "Grid//" (e.g "Grid/BC/Assembly_Table") List Of All Templates BC/Assembly_Table All templates follow the format for a furnace except the following ones, which are explained. BC/Assembly_Table |A1=|B1=|C1= |A2=|B2=|C2= |A3=|B3=|C3= |A4=|B4=|C4= |Output=|OA= Example: Eventually, I will add the other machines and such, but the wiki is still under development. New Images For The Crafting Template If you come accross an item that has no image for it in the crafting GUI, here's how to remedy the situation. You can click on the broken link where the picture should show up, and it'll take you to uploading the correct name for the file, being "Grid_.png", where is the name of the item page, followed by disambiguation. (e.g. Disk Drive (CC) or Disk Drive (RP)) The picture should be a 32x32 representation of how the object looks in your inventory, with a transparant background. The easiest way to do this is just to take a picture of the item in-game, and then edit out the background with a transparancy-compatable program, save as a .PNG, then upload.